Nightmares Emerge
by Adorablehedgi12
Summary: Amy rose searches for her friends after they go missing, Amy doesn't realize she is putting her self in danger. Please review Exe/Amy one-shot


**Nightmares Emerge**

One shot Exe/Amy?

Amy pouted angrily. Where was everyone? Sonic had been gone for goodness knows how long. Tails wasn't at home, and she hadn't even seen Knuckles! He even left his master emerald unguarded. Something just had to be wrong, she could feel it. She gasped. What if her darling Sonic was in danger!? Dr. Eggman hasn't even kidnap her yet.

"Something has got to be done." Amy said to herself angrily. It was up to her now to beat that egghead into a pulp and save Sonic, then finally show his affection towards her, then they could get married someday and have a kid or two. Amy sighed happily, cupping her hands to her cheeks lightly blushing. She smiled before running off to Tails house, he might have left some information on where they went.

She soon approached his door, Amy noticed his was extremely quiet when she had reached his home. Actually so quiet the wind wasn't even blowing, not even the sounds of animals, but pure quietness. She shifted uncomfortably and lightly touched Tails door. It creaked open, bringing light to the darken room. Papers and all scattered everywhere. Tails apparently wasn't home, but why did he leave his door open like that? Was he expecting her to come this house at all or what?

"Gosh this place is more messier than usual." Amy said out loud to herself. She sat at his desk and looked at papers to find anything that could lead to their location, but nothing seemed to have been found. She tilted her head confused, were they still her then? "Sonic...where are you?"

Suddenly a scream was heard throughout the Green hill zone. She jumped in shock and bursted her head outside to see everything had suddenly looked different. The beautiful blue sky has turned to a crimson red, the green grass looked dead and what happened to all the small critters!? She gasped at what she witnessed. There were dead animal's everywhere she almost cried out in sympathy for their fates. She clenched her teeth angrily. Eggman was gonna pay for this, and that was a promise!

Pulling out her trusty red piko piko hammer. She bursted into speedy runs and was introduced into more gruesome things, even the smell of them made her want to puke. How could the doctor do something so cruel? This was taking it too far for even her to handle. Has she felt she had ran her limit, she stopped panted tiredly. Amy lifted her head up and noticed a figure not to far from where she was. Amy walked towards the figure, her heart beating faster each step she took. Her eyes suddenly widen from the sight she saw.

There near a destroyed old oak tree laid a slumped figure of Tails. At first she wasn't sure it was him, but no one else had two tails like him. She ran up to him. Tails nice yellow fur was now a dark gray, his eyes pure black and pupils red. His expression held complete sadness as he stared of into the distance, blood coated his fur as he sighed.

"Tails?" Amy said as she kneeled down to his level." What happened to you? Whats going on? Did Eggman do this?"

Tails didn't move, but just stared off to the bloody sky. "What's the point? Theres nothing we can do, but just do what he says..."

Amy tilted her head in confusion. " Tails, what are you talking about?" She held his damaged arm." We have to get you help."

The fox wouldn't budge a bit as much as Amy tried to pull him to his feet.

"You'll understand soon Amy, he'll come for you next soon."

"Tails...your scaring me, I'll come back for you soon, but right now your acting weird!" Amy said as she ran off to go find Knuckles.

Since Amy couldn't have Tails fly her there she had to use her hover board,it was quite difficult to ride when your wearing a dress. As she reached up high into the red blood sky, she noticed the gruesome view of the damage supposedly Dr. Eggman has made. Saving the world was finally up to Amy now since none of her friends seemed to be showing up at all to stop this crisis. As she saw Angel Island coming into view, she speeded up a bit and landed safely to the ground. Now it was off to find Knuckles before the enemy does the same to what they did to poor Tails. She began running to where the Master Emerald was, careful to not fall in Knuckles booby traps around the island.

'Please Knuckles be ok...' Amy worriedly thought as she suddenly heard loud and strange sounds. Peeking out from a couple of bushes, there was Knuckles punching back and forth at nothing but the air. Was he training himself? She flinched from shock as Knuckles yelled out to open.

"Where are you, you bastard!? Come and fight me like a man." He yelled and continued punching at whatever he was trying to get. Amy tilted her head in confusion, what was wrong with the knucklehead had he lost his mind?

Squinting her eyes a bit she could almost see tints of cobalt blue where Knuckles fist swung at. Before she could even get up to help the poor echidna, Knuckles collapsed from exhaustion. Suddenly all turned dark as Amy could not believe her eyes for what she saw next. There stood Sonic, back facing her as he approached the weak echidna.

'What was Sonic doing here? Was he and Knuckles fighting?' Amy thought worriedly, something urged her to stay put once in her mind. Something just felt odd and out of place. Knuckles had slowly looked up at the hedgehog and fear washed over his face before Sonic's hand reached for Knuckles and a blood curdling scream damaged Amy's sensitive ears. She quickly covered her eyes not wanting to see the gory sight of what Sonic, her Sonic the hero of all Mobius has done.

Throat dry and raspy she puked her self empty. Tears splashed from her eyes as she pitied Knuckles fate. How could this be? Why did Sonic do this to Knuckles? Was Sonic the one Tails was warning to stay away from? Did cause this? Questions ran through her mind as she gripped her hair in frustration. She needed answers and Dr.,Eggman was her only option now. Shakily getting up from her weary feet, she would have to search for the mad doctor.

"Just whats going on here?" Amy thought out loud worriedly, she wondered what would happen when she did face Sonic, how could she ask him how he ruthlessly murdered one of his close friends. She'd have to see what time hold for her, but now she had to stop this before all their friends and teammates get hurt. She backed away slowly and quietly away from Knuckles dead body before bursting out in her little speed back to her pink hover board. She flew it down the crimson sky to reach for Dr. Eggman's location and if anybody knew where Eggman was it was those dum robots he left trying to get rid of Sonic.

"Sonic..." She thought worriedly. Was that really him? It could have been someone else now that she thought about it. He was accused for someone else twice so its probably another evil imposter trying to sabotage her blue knight. She pulled her hands into small fist as she started to follow one of the ladybug like robots. She could never remember what the Doctor called them since they were destroyed quickly anyway.

She landed safely on the ground and ran carefully behind the little pest. It didn't even notice her yet as she continued following it for a good 25 minutes before she was led to an underground base. Of course! Now that she found Eggmans Lab she could finally save and avenge Knuckles maybe Sonic was down there to. Pulling out her piko piko hammer she slammed it on the robot released a small squirrel from its prison, it scurried away quickly as she waved goodbye to the critter.

Turning back to the dark entryway of Eggmans base she realized the large burnt through hole in the entrance way. Amy stepped inside the dark entrance and suddenly shuddered. Cold chills ran down to her spines at this strange negative energy emerging from inside, it felt as if it could almost paralyze her. Amy took a deep shaky breath before taking another step inside, lights dimmed the empty dark halls, the machinery was even quiet much to Amy's discomfort. Her jade eyes searched quickly for the egghead or even Sonic for the matter but nothing was in her sights just yet. Hopefully she was in the right place or else this little adventure of hers was all for nothing.

"Hello?" Amy's voice echoed. A sound was not to be heard besides her very own, she wondered if it was really abandoned. "Sonic? Are you in her- eeek!" She squealed in fright as something cold touched the nape of her neck. She jumped and swung her hammer at apparently Dr. Eggman who luckily dodged the monstrous weapon.

"Eggman!" Amy said surprisingly. Eggman had an angry expression on his face as he scowled at the girl.

"What are you doing inside my lab you pink brat!?" He yelled. Amy frowned then remembered why'd she came here. She pointed her hammer at the egg shaped man.

"What the heck is going on here? Why are you killing all the critters?"

"Heh...what on earth are you talking about? I've been in my lab for 2 months plotting Sonic's demise I haven't done anything at all!"

"Dont play stupid with me! I saw everything; a blood red sky, mauled animals and Tails and Knuckles are not the same anymore!" She yelled angerily, her hammer waiting to smack the hell out of him." Plus where is my Sonic? Did you make an evil clone of him or something to kill Knuckles?"

"Like I said before! I have not done anything. Now move that wretched thing away from me before I get my guards on you!"

Amy glared at him. No she didn't trust him at all, but she still had to get information out of him and figure out what was going on. She backed off the doctor only a few steps but still had her guard up.

"Aren't you gonna leave kid?" Eggman sneered and tried shooing her away. She slapped at his hand.

"Not until you tell me the truth!" She said stubbornly." Like I would actually believe yo-"

An explosion was heard farther down in Eggmans base, the unknown explosion caused the place to rumble quite a bit making Amy wobble on her feet.

"What was that?" Amy said shockingly, her hands grabbed onto the metal wall so she wouldn't fall.

"Dammit! Are you trying to trick me? Is your friends trying to destroy what I've worked for?" He howled angrily stomping his feet on the ground, his face turning red in frustration.

"How am I supposed to know?" Amy shot back at him. She wasn't getting anywhere with this bozo.

"Thats it! Security get this annoying brat!" Eggman yelled as one of his robots appeared behind Amy grabbing her from behind and began pulling her to the cells. Amy kicked and struggled.

"You dumb fatty."Amy hollered out to him." I'll save Sonic and kick your butt."

"I'd like to see you try!" He hollered back to her. Dr. Eggman soon turned to his microphone and called out to his robots."alrighty minions, we appear to have an intruder in the base, capture it at once and if shown resistance terminate it!"

Robots soon could be heard through the entire base as they searched for the intruder. Eggman grumbled in annoyance having enough stress for one day. He headed down the dark halls tiredly. The lights had been shut off for some strange reason and as he searched for the problem there he finds Amy Rose in his base with a large gapping hole behind her. He realized that he felt odd and somewhat uncomfortable while he walked...as if someone was watching him and to his shock he heard a low evil chuckle whisper into his ear. It sounded so demonic it scared him into a run as he ran down the stares fearfully.

'What on earth was that?!" Dr. Eggman thought as he turned behind him to see nothing there but when he turned right back around something made him trip as he fell tumbling down the stares and painfully landing on his face. He coughed as blood splattered on the the floor. As he looked up he noticed there was blood all over his base which scared the old man almost to death. What was in his base and how did it get in here? Footsteps were soon heard as he looked up again he saw Sonic standing before him with a cheesy smile plastered on his face. Blood covered almost his entire being as Eggman backed up quickly.

"Sonic!" Eggman yelled, blood still dripped from his mouth. He must have punctured a lung or something." What is the meaning of this? Normally I come to you first."

Sonic stayed silent for a moment and chuckled a bit that felt like ice to Eggmans skin. Sonic held his hands out wide and smiled wider.

"Look at the beautiful art I did to your home! Isn't it nice?" Sonic said awaiting an answer. Eggman stared the hedgehog strangely. Hesitating he answered truthfully.

"Blood is scattered all over my walls, you'd expect me to be happy about that?" Eggman scoffed." Why don't you scram ya blue pest and take the pink nuisance you."

Sonic cocked his head, eyes still closed as a smile still was plastered to his face. "Pink hedgehog?" He questioned.

"Don't you play stupid with me Sonic! You know exactly who I'm talking about, get Amy Rose and leave dammit! I don't know what sick prank you brats our playing but I have had enough!"

Sonic was silent again for more than a second as his eyes shot open. Eggman flinched in fear and before he could even make a scream Sonic grabbed a fistful of his clothes and smiled demonically at him, pulling Eggman down to Sonic's height he chuckled.

"It's time to break you open don't you think?" He asked as Eggman fumbled in complete stutters. Sonic lifted a clawed hand before no less than a second blood splattered the walls even more. "Now you made your walls more exciting."

Amy kicked and swung her feet and hammer at the slightly dented cage she was kept in. Amy rose was pissed. She didn't have time to wait for something to happen, Sonic was here somewhere and she knew it. Her hammer hitting the cage one more time broke freely as she easily stepped out. Dusting her dress off ,Amy decided to look somewhere else. She was in the main control base so it shouldn't be hard for her to escape at all.

'Darn you egghead! Just you wait when I see you again! I'll beat you into a pulp.' She thought angrily and came inside Eggmans computer room. She looked around and noticed suddenly how destroyed this place looked. Amy walked up to a non damaged computer and switched it on.

"Maybe that egghead hopefully left some information on what he's done!" Amy said to herself as she tapped on the keyboard furiously eyes looking for anything related to what she has seen, but nothing seemed to show up at all.

Suddenly the computer screen went black much to Amy's disappointment. She pouted angrily and was about to leave when suddenly red sub letters popped up onto the blank black screen. Amy carefully read the words.

'Would you like to play a game with me?'

Amy stared confusingly at the computer screen. Unsure what to she spoke.

"Um i guess." Amy said as she then searched for the yes button, but strangely the words changed without Amy even pressing a button.

'Good, let's start then!'

Amy stared blankly at the screen. This felt completely odd to her in a way, a computer wanted to play a game with her? This could be a trap for all she knew. The screen didn't type anything else for a moment or two before it typed back.

'We are going to play Hide and Seek. You will be the hider and I the seeker.'

"How are you gonna look for me when you cant even move or have a face?" She questioned. The screen crackled a bit before typing...

'You will see who the seeker is when I catch you'

Amy felt a little chill in her spine as she walked back uncomfortably.

"Er...um I guess you better start counting then?" Amy spoke as she walked out of the room, her side view vision could have sworn she saw a familiar face on the screen but just like that it was gone, as the computer started counting. Then it suddenly hit Amy on how long she was suppose to wait for it to finish counting?! Would it stop at 10 or 20 she didn't even know, and also realized she was off topic with searching for what was happening. She walked quickly down the halls eyes looking side to side back and front cautious of someone jumping out from anywhere to scare the living daylights out of her. Everything seemed quiet and no robots popped out to get her. As she turned a bit she held in a scream. Eggmans security robots were mauled viciously. Oil and robotic parts scattered the entire hallway. Was something in here besides her and Dr. Eggman?

Amy let loose her piko piko hammer as protection as she walked silently but rather quickly away from the metal contraptions. She whispered Sonic's name every now and then hoping for a response from her hero. A light chuckle emerged from the halls on Amy's right. She stopped instantly after hearing it, she tensed a bit more her quills prickled frighten as she walked towards where the voice came from. She didn't know why she was going there, it was completely insane in her mind, but thoughts of it possibly being Sonic brought hope into her heart.

When she reached the ending of the hall, there stood a dead end and Amy grumbled angrily to herself and attempted to stomp back the way she came until footsteps were heard and Amy suddenly stayed silent. Heart beats blocked her hearing as the sound of its feet got louder and closer until the point Amy did a battle cry an swung her mallet at the being, and suddenly a pained yet annoyed ouch was heard.

Amy blinked before she looked under her hammer to see Sonic cross legged beneath it rubbing the sore on his forehead.

"Darn it Amy, your always whacking someone with that thing." He said annoyed and stood up.

"S...sonic?" Amy stuttered in shock and happiness as tears cornered her eyes. Sonic noticed her teary face before raising his hands up.

"Whoa Amy i didn't mean to make you cry!"

"Where were you!? How could you be gone when all of this shit was happening?" She l yelled angrily, tears daring to fall down her face. Do have any idea what the hell happened to Tails and Knuckles!? There is something in here killing off the critters and doing things even i cant explain."

"Amy, relax!" Sonic said so calm, like what she had said didn't faze him in anyway. "Everything is gonna be ok,"

"How can you say that?! How can you know that?" Amy snapped at him once more. She wanted to see Sonic so badly and now she was angry he wasn't there when she needed him; no when her friends needed him.

She clenched her fist sniffling.

"You idiot...Im so happy to see you, I thought I was on my own." She wiped tears off her redden cheeks. Her hand gripped his arm as she looked up at him, a face so expressionless she wondered what he was thinking. "What are we supposed to do now? Get Dr. Eggman?"

"He is dead."

Amy froze, her eyes narrowed as she looked at him once more. She must have not heard him correctly. "W...what did you say?"

Sonic smiled widely it scared her. Her hand loosened on his arm as she balled her hands into fist and stared straight into Sonic's eyes, she heard him wrong, she did! The doctor couldn't have...

"Dead." Sonic said in a melody like tone. He snickered at her as she felt herself backing away from her hero.

"Y...y...you didn't kill him Sonic,did you?" Amy said, almost in a whisper. This couldn't be true, her Sonniku would never do something that cruel. Sonic tilted his head still smiling, she realized she hadn't notice before but droplets of stained blood was on his gloves and slightly on his fur. Amy's chest tighten in fear when she saw blackness creep into the white part of his eyes, his emerald green pupils narrowed and changed into the color of crimson red dots that glowed dimly in the dark room.

"Your not Sonic..." Amy said fearfully. Her body trembles as she reached for her piko piko hammer, fully prepared to defend herself at any cost including someone she thought was her crush." Who are you? And what have you done to Sonic and my friends!?" She yelled, she wanted answers and she wanted them now.

Sonic laughed darkly, so insanely it made the whole area feel uneasy. He spreads his arms out and eyes her.

"I found you, you better run before I catch you~" he said playfully; ignoring her question as he took slow steps towards her. Amy gritted her teeth before throwing multiple hammers at the speedy blue hedgehog as he dodged them easily and suddenly charged at her ready to take her life that instant if she didn't luckily dodge it on the last second. She almost tripped her self as she went for another attack, and again he dodged them easily as he toyed with her.

" Your a brave one I tell you that, just like Knuckles." He said his voice sounding demonic."but I easily broke him, you must really want to die."

"Shut up! I have no intention on being killed by a awful person like you." Amy spat at him as she continued to swing madly at him. "I'll save them, I will save them all!"

He laughed as he suddenly was right in front of her and with the slightest flick of his fingers on her forehead, her nose suddenly bleeds as she is swung back hard into a wall, she coughed out in pain from the forced impact.

"Your pretty determined, but Im sure that wont last too very long." Sonic said and walked towards her, his mocking grin horrified her as she struggled to stand up.

"Who are you?" She asked once more. He stopped and paused for a second.

"You may call me Exe." He said. "And i am your god."

Amy grunted in pain, but her willpower was still just as strong as she eyed him for a quick moment before she bursted into a speedy run down the halls towards an exit. She didn't know where she would go but she would need help if she wanted to stop this madness. Exe chased or more like flew after her, he was right on her tail and didn't seem to be loosing track of her no matter how fast she was. She heard his laughter, she most felt as if he was breathing on her very neck. Amy didn't dare turn around since she knew how things like that went and she didn't want to lose just yet. Exe's claws slightly scratched at her arms making her panic more than ever.

Amy screamed as she ran into the dark halls of Dr. Eggmans base. She was scared out of her mind and didn't want to die. This self proclaimed Sonic was being a complete monster as he chuckled darkly echoing through the darkness. She'd see flashes of him popping around her driving the poor girl mad until she was finally cornered. Footsteps echoed through the dark halls, lights flickering as Knuckles, Tails, and Eggman slowly walk to her dully. As being controlled like puppets they reached there arms out for her, forced smiles on their faces as the grabbed for her. She could not believe what Exe has done to them.

"Don't run Amy, don't run." They said almost robotic like, yet so demonic. Amy flinched as she pulled away from them. "Play with us..."

"Stay away from me!" She cried and swung her hammer blindly at them. They fell to the ground from the hard impact as Amy ran again. This was a complete nightmare.

Sonic was there somewhere. He wasn't a mad demon trying to make the world his toy box. Oh how she was sadly mistaken. As she turned a left, the demonic Sonic grabbed for her, reflexes having her dodge him. His claws scratched at her arms and waistline.

"Amy..." Exe said as she didn't stop running."Don't run...your only making this more fun for me." He growled demonically as his predatory instincts kicked in as he charged at Amy with incredible speed. She squeaked in panic as his sharp clawed fingers gripped roughly at her scalp, pulling her to him as he laughed at her panicked breaths. Blood trickled down her face, some down her cheeks or in her eyes. A wide grin reached his face as he licked the blood off of her cheek.

"You 'love me' don't you Amy?" Exe playfully teased her as he trailed his right hand down gently to her chest. Amy blushed and whined uncomfortably. She couldn't bare fighting Sonic, but this technically wasn't him at all. "Aren't I allowed to have that big heart of yours?"

He could hear her heart beat rapidly from love and fear, and that amused him as she tried to escape his grip. Tugging on her quills once more, she winced as he laughed at her. Leaning his face into the scruff of her neck he mumbled.

"Amy...you'll be one of my favorite toys, I like to play with you very much."

"Sonic...please stop this madness this isn't you!" Amy cried out as he nuzzled deeper into the scruff of her neck." How could you do those horrible things to Tails and Knuckles?"

"I do not need friends. I am a god with the power to do whatever I please, you will have to accept it and your fate pretty soon." Exe said and gripped at her chest as he nipped at her neck with his canines causing small wounds, and it wasn't pleasurable at all. No it stung his hands groping her breast and his as claws somehow went piercing through her cloth to her bra and to scratch at her sensitive skin.

Amy had no choice now, being sexually assaulting made her reach her limit as she swung her hammer at Exe full power hoping it made a painful contact to knock some sense into him, but to her fears he had grabbed at the weapon holding it like a measly toy. Shaking his head in disprovable at the object, it caught on fire as it turned into ashes in his hand as he watched it burn. Amy watched astonished. Would he do the same to her and watch her burn or even worst than she could ever imagine herself? She didn't even notice when he had actually let go of her quills. Fear had held her down for him.

"Why do you defy your God Amy?" Exe said blankly." Do you need punishment to know what position your in?"He questioned as he reached out for the shuddering pink hedgehog. Those red dots horrified her more ways than one, his sharped tipped fingers gripped her arms as small trickles of blood slid down her arms. His hands slid up to her neck and stayed there firmly, her body was tense.

"I could kill you if I'd like... I could destroy your body and soul and you would still never escape me." He gripped her neck a little bit tighter.

"P..please stop Sonic." Amy sobbed.

"I could make you immortal and have you as a doll for the rest your life." He said. The blood flowing from his eyes dripped down faster than before making a puddle to the floor. His grin widened as demonic fangs and the scent of blood suffocated her nose.

"Your all mine now." He said and forcefully pressed her lips against his own. Amy would have been extremely happy if this Sonic was not so evil, but fate seemed to be cruel to her as she tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge, he just gripped her neck tighter for her defiance as she gasped for air. Exe deepened the kiss tongue sliding across the rooftop of her mouth, she shuddered in delight. His tongue slid to her own and wrestled with her. Amy blushed heavily, this was something she wasn't used to at all, she could feel heat rise to neck down to her belly.

"Mmm..." Amy muffled finally pulling away. Dear heavens if only she could truly enjoy this moment. She lifted her hand shakily and suddenly

Slap!

She did the only thing she could do. Exe blinked for a moment touching his cheek were she bitch slapped him.

She suddenly froze, what the hell did she do!?

'Just signed yourself a death wish thats what.' Her thoughts yelled at her, she stepped back just as quick as he took a step forward. She couldn't tell how he was feeling right now, since he wasn't making any expression at the moment. Amy made another run for it, but his hands grasped her left arm and her neck tightly as she cried out on how hard he held her. He twisted her arm so hard that a snapping sound was heard throughout the hall. Amy cried out in severe agony, her voice barely making it through her throat as he squeezed so hard oxygen was becoming weary and so was her struggles. Blackness started to creep into her blurry vision as she suddenly saw him smiling wickedly at her and gave her a teasing "Shush." As she blacked out, wondering if she died and hopefully she may have, but what she didn't realize was that she just was about to play his wicked game.

* * *

**And thats the motherfuckin end! I did this story for two reasons. Your entertainment and since there is not a lot of Sonic exe and Amy fanfics since apparently **

**Lovely girl 10 is the only one i know who did it i put it up and i am now dead for a while, tell me if you want a sequel~**


End file.
